Homocidal Harry
by Charity Brown
Summary: A two chapter story... maybe three about an unrequited love, which leads to massacre.
1. Rejection

Whipped Cream. A very tasty treat which somewhere along the line of it's existance it was turned over to a very sexual thing. Right now, such was the case. Harry was lathering his lover Draco with the sugary foam.  
  
"Harry" Draco halted the progress. He had seemed very distant tonight... not like his usual-uh-*active* self.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked a bit harshly. He didnt like being interrupted.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking, maybe this relationship is not going to work out the way we hoped." Draco said with a half grimace which he knew would soften the blow.  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean?" Harry asked incredulously. The pair had been blissfully content together for six months now. Or, he THOUGHT they had been.  
  
"Yes, I mean, us being sworn enimies, and from totally opposite houses, and being on different sides of this whole war going on... It just doesn't seem congruous does it?" draco asked, quite nonchalantly.  
  
Harry copuld only gape at the boy under him. The soft, starlight locks, and the moonlight eyes...Totally ethereal in looks, yet Harry was getting another glimpse at that dark soul again.  
  
"You suck, Malfoy" Harry said disgusted. The fact that he had used Draco's last name as a first did not escpae the sticky sweet boy who had simply grown bored with this shag partner. After all, It is quite difficult to hide dual affairs. He decided to concentrate on Weasly for a while, then move on to Snape *sigh* AGAIN... It seems he had simply tasted every piece of the pie. Perhaps Dumbledore would take him back... worth a try.  
  
"Yes well, Potter, It just would never work you see." Draco said as he got up, rubbed the whipped cream off his chest with a towel... would have to serve until he could get back to the slytherin showers, and left without another word.  
  
Harry simply sat on the bed staring at the closed door to the room of requirement. He felt so shunned. What was Draco trying to get at? The whole thing had "worked" just fine for six months... SIX MONTHS!! That BITCH!  
  
And, with that thought, something inside him snapped, and with a wail of rage, Harry jumped out of bed, into his robes, left the room, and turned back to the empty space on the wall where the door used to be and shut his eyes. He concentrated with every cell in his body on the rage inside him, then threw his eyes open and stared right into the welcome figure of a door. 


	2. Plus Access to Lethal Weapons

A/N: sorry this si so short, but the tale is not a very long one anyway. I would have lumped the together, except... ya know, you need suspense!  
  
Harry, with a disgustingly evil sneer, quite surpassing that of the Slytherin which just dealt a fatal blow to Harry, The once merry Emerald eyes, now dark pools of near black silk, the once smiling face, now permanently contorted into a rageful mask, faced the blockage and Harry gripped the handle.  
  
He flung the door aside forcefully and , glimpsing the contents, contentedly caressed the implements on the table. He ran his fingers along the cold steel of the rifle barrell, touched the blade of the chainsaw, and nearly embraced the VERY sharp sickle.  
  
How many had taunted him? Draco, The whole lot of Slytherins at that, The Dursleys, Snape, hmmm... Ron, half the Gryffindor house... ahh, fuck it. Might as well just murder the whole school, he chuckled to himself. What a show! He would wait untill breakfast, then lock the hall doors, and kill as many as he could!  
  
Yes, sounds like a plan. He pulled the invisibility cloak from his robe pocket, gathered the weapons together, and concealed himself in the folds. He laboriously made his way u to the dorm and stuffed everything under his large four poster, before unveiling himself.  
  
"Harry? Harry is that you?" asked a sleepy voice. Shit, Ron is up.  
  
  
  
"Yes Ron, It's me, go back to sleep" Harry said in a soothing tone.  
  
"Whatever you say Harry..." Ron answered, obviouly not even fully concious in the first place.  
  
Harry slid under the covers, and let his warped mind contemplate the event to come, dreaming peacefully of blood and Draco's head nestled among the bacon. 


End file.
